


Got To Get You Into My Life

by Orphen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga 5x10, BeMyValentine, Español | Spanish, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphen/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RESUMEN: A veces solo necesitamos una fecha para poder reunir el valor de decirle a esa persona especial que es lo que sentimos.</p><p>    Oneshoot<br/>AoKaga (Aomine x Kagami)</p><p>    + Este fanfic participa en el evento #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 en Facebook<br/>Esté fan fic fue basado en la imagen que me tocó del raspadito. +</p><p>    Advertencias:<br/>Waff<br/>A.R.<br/>OoC ( :v )<br/>Shipping<br/>CATEGORIA: PG-13<br/>(Pero solo por que es yaoi, pero igual lo tengo que poner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got To Get You Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este fic participa en la convocatoria del Grupo AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami). Esta vez se llama "Be my Valentine" y como dice el nombre es con referencia a estas fechas. Se que la fecha ya pasó pero créanme que mi musa me odia y con trabajos y pude terminar el fic hoy en la fecha límite.
> 
> El título tiene el nombre de una de mis canciones de The Beatles. Ellos siempre me inspiran y esta vez no fue la excepción :D. La traducción por si no son muy versados en el ingles está aquí http://www.songstraducidas.com/letratraducida-GOT_TO_GET_YOU_INTO_MY_LIFE_26700.htm En verdad esta canción decía AoKaga por todos lados :P 
> 
> La imagen que me tocó en el raspadito en donde basé este One Shot es la que ven al inicio del fic aunque por el tamaño no me alcanzó para ponerla de portada.
> 
> Por lo mismo quiero disculparme con todos aquellos a los que les prometí Lemon, en verdad, me hubiera gustado complacerlas pero para variar las fechas se me vinieron encima y no pude terminar u.u. Aun así espero lo disfruten, es el fic más largo que he escrito hasta ahora :P.

 

 

**– GOT TO GET YOU INTO MY LIFE –**

 

 

Aomine Daiki respiró profundamente para luego soltar el aire con fuerza, pero no, no era suficiente, así que volvió a hacerlo una, dos, tres...., para cuando exhaló por cuarta vez su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, era obvio, tanto aire también hacía daño. Se sentía nervioso y ni siquiera esos estúpido ejercicios de respiración le estaban funcionando, no podía ver hacia el frente, lo que quería decir era tan intimo y personal que el decirlo en voz alta le llenaba de una ansiedad que ni siquiera en los partidos más importantes de la escuela había sentido.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas y sus típicas palabras mentales de apoyo como, – Vamos imbécil, no es tan difícil. – , pudo ver fijamente al hombre que estaba sentado frente a el esperando pacientemente sus palabras.

– Bueno... veras... – Balbuceó el moreno aun apenado mirándole fijamente como queriendo que el contrario leyera sus pensamientos, y tras una larga pausa en la que ambos se miraron sin pestañear. – Bien, si ya lo entendiste es suficiente.

– Ni siquiera tu madre entendería que quisiste decir Aomine-kun. – Contestó finalmente el que se encontraba frente a el que no era ni mas ni menos que uno de sus mejores amigos y anterior sombra en el basket, Kuroko Tetsuya.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó desconcertado ante la negativa y perdiendo la timidez anterior que le había hecho tartamudear. – ¡¿Es que acaso te tengo que explicar todo?! – Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez solo recibió una mirada fija del peliceleste que claramente decía que era necesario. – ¡Bien lo haré de nuevo! No se por que, si a ti si te funciona. – Rezongo y volvió a tomar aire y nuevamente intentarlo. – Ya llevamos tiempo de conocernos y bueno hay que hacerlo. – Soltó sin más.

– No, eso es imposible Aomine-kun. – Respondió inmediatamente el más bajo.

Al escuchar este nueva negativa una vena saltó en su frente, la paciencia del moreno se estaba perdiendo en tiempo record y la poca delicadeza que su amigo estaba mostrando ante tal exposición de sus sentimientos no estaba ayudando. – ¡¿Esta vez por que no?! – Preguntó con impaciencia.

El peliceleste sorbió de su malteada de vainilla con lentitud mientras le penetraba fijamente con la mirada antes de contestar. – Tal parece que me estás pidiendo tener sexo en vez de salir. – Respondió contundentemente. – Vuélvelo a intentar.

– ¡¿Y que tiene de malo que lo pida de esa manera?! – Preguntó aun frustrado por la contundente negativa. – Si al final eso también quiero. – Agregó balbuceando ligeramente sonrojado por sus intensiones.

Kuroko lo miró nuevamente mientras examinaba al moreno que le mostraba esa expresión tan poco común en el. – Aún si eso es lo que quieres dudo que Kagami-kun entienda a que te refieres tan fácilmente como yo. – Explicó con paciencia. – A diferencia de ti no se la pasa pensando en sexo así que seguro pensará que quieres jugar un uno a uno en el basket y no que te le estás declarando. – Aclaró al tiempo en que el moreno sentía el golpe llegar. – Así que si quieres que te ayude en este ensayo tuyo tienes que hacerlo bien.

– Tks... si lo dices de ese modo me haces sonar como un verdadero tonto. – Se quejó Aomine ante la explicación tan contundente de su antigua sombra. – Pero creo que tienes razón así que intentémoslo de nuevo.

Ese día muy temprano en la mañana Kuroko había recibido la inusual llamada del moreno el cual le había pedido que se reunieran en cuanto este pudiera, pese a estar adormilado y algo confundido pudo darse cuenta que su amigo no sonaba como siempre por lo que olvidándose de sus ganas de dormir acordó con el de que se verían para desayunar en el Magi Burger que estaba a una cuadra de la estación de trenes. Para cuando llegó ahí Aomine ya se encontraba comiendo su segunda hamburguesa e incluso le había pedido una malteada de vainilla para el, eso sin duda activó la curiosidad del peliceleste.

Pese a la aparente urgencia del moreno por verle no fue hasta que este terminó su quinta hamburguesa que este se decidió a hablar.

– Bueno veras... – Inició por fin aun dubitativo. – No estaba seguro de con quien hablar sobre esto, pero creo que tu eres el más confiable y quien me puede ayudar con esto. – Explicó mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera Kuroko. – Creo que... estoy enamorado del idiota de Bakagami. – Soltó por fin algo avergonzado.

Aomine pensó que probablemente su revelación había sorprendido a su amigo pero este solo le miró sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras le hacía esperar un par de minutos mientras terminaba de saborear su malteada, minutos los cuales no hicieron más que desesperar al moreno que estuvo a punto de perder la calma ante la del otro cuando este por fin habló. – Felicidades Aomine-kun, me preocupaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos. Si Kagami-kun no fuera tan distraído seguro el también ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

– ¡¿Pero que...?! – Fue lo único que pudo decir, nunca pensó que fuese del tipo tonto enamorado que haría que todos se dieran cuenta lo cual lo enfadó un poco.

– Así que quieres que te ayude a declararte a Kagami-kun. – Concluyo el otro sin siquiera dejar que el otro terminara de balbucear excusas. – Y seguro lo quieres hacer para el próximo fin de semana que es San Valentín, ¿Cierto? – Prosiguió a lo que el moreno solo asintió dejando de intentar dar excusas y dándole la razón al más bajo.

Esa había sido la razón por la que llevaban un par de horas en ese restaurante mientras Kuroko al ser amigo de ambos trataba de ayudar a su bruto amigo a que el pelirrojo entendiera su mensaje.

Por otro lado muy cerca de donde estos dos se encontraban Himuro Tatsuya caminaba por el distrito comercial buscando ciertos ingredientes e insumos para preparar chocolates.

Por alguna razón que el aún intentaba descifrar, a lo largo de la semana que había pasado su 'querido hermano' Kagami le había pedido sin explicación alguna que le comprara grandes cantidades de chocolate así como otros ingredientes, y el como buen hermano que era le había hecho el favor de ir cada vez que necesitaba más a comprarlo.

Pese a haberlo interrogado varias veces acerca de su repentino gusto por la preparación de postres este solo había argumentado que se sentía con antojo de comer dulces, y de no ser por que sabía que su hermano era hombre y estaba soltero bien hubiera pensado que estaba de antojoso por un embarazo.

Esa clase de pensamientos habían estado invadiendo su mente cada que pensaba en su hermano hasta que luego de que en un par de negocios las dependientas le vieran con cierto anhelo y brillos en los ojos fue que se dio cuenta de que en pocos días sería San Valentín. – ¿Es que acaso su hermano milagrosamente se había dado cuenta de algún tipo de sentimiento romántico? – Se preguntó aun curioso y sorprendido por su descubrimiento. Sin duda pondría más empeño en averiguar quien sería la persona que recibiría sus chocolates.

Si bien sus compras habían sido rápidas el haber salido sin desayunar esa mañana estaba haciendo que su estómago rugiera así que ya que iba a ver al pelirrojo decidió pasar al Magi Burger de ida a la estación y comprar hamburguesas para ambos.

Una vez hecho su pedido mientras esperaba a que le entregaran su orden tomó asiento en una de las tantas mesas, aunque no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en nada ya que una voz conocida llamó su atención. Al asomarse descubrió a Kuroko y Aomine, aunque aún no habían notado su presencia ya que estaban enfrascados en su conversación, a pesar de que no alcanzaba a entender de que era lo que hablaban el que el moreno estuviera bastante avergonzado le llamó mucho la atención, y no sabía si era que últimamente había visto demasiadas películas románticas o el hecho de que se la había pasado viendo decoraciones y palabras cursis por las fechas pero podría haber jurado que su conversación era más bien una declaración y que esos dos no hacían mala pareja.

– Colocar la cantidad de chocolate deseado en un recipiente de cristal a baño maría, no lo derrita a fuego directo o quedará inservible... – Leyó con aburrimiento cierto pelirrojo en una de tantas revistas que tenía dispersas por su sala de estar. – Eso es más que obvio, algo tan simple como eso no necesita se aclarado. – Criticó con aburrimiento mientras tiraba aun lado la revista, se recostaba en su sillón y encendía el televisor buscando algo entretenido que ver pero después de unos minutos dejo su intento ya que solo encontró programas relacionados con San Valentín.

Al final y dado que su esfuerzo por distraerse no estaba rindiendo frutos con resignación encendió el estéreo y dejó que corriera el CD que fuera que estuviera dentro, no deseaba ponerle mucho entusiasmo a su música. Kagami Taiga llevaba varios días así, con algo de pesimismo, nerviosismo, con algo de mal humor y también de vez en cuando con algo de felicidad, aunque no estaba seguro siquiera de que era lo que lo causaba. O más bien si, y eso era lo que le causaba el mal humor. Luego de acompañar, – ser obligados sería más bien la palabra –, a Alex al maratón de películas románticas que esta organizó según ella, con el fin de que ellos se pusieran a tono para las fiestas, mas que ponerse en plan festivo lo único que había logrado era despertar en el preguntas y sentimientos que nunca le habían interesado, y peor aun con alguien con quien probablemente le tomaría a broma cualquier tipo de declaración sentimental.

Tras haber sido liberados por su maestra de esa descarga de azúcar y situaciones en donde ciertos protagonistas se daban cuenta de que estaban perdidamente enamorados de sus mejores amigos o gente muy cercana a ellos, algo había pegado en ambos jóvenes. Himuro, según le había contado, aprovechó ciertos consejos que habían dejado caer en las películas y había conseguido tener varias noches de sexo sin control al lado de su novio Murasakibara el cual parecía responder bastante bien a las insinuaciones de su hermano siempre y cuando estas incluyeran dulces. Ciertamente hubiera preferido no conocer los detalles de no ser por que su hermano terminó pidiéndole prestada su tina de baño ante ciertos efectos secundarios causados por el pelimorado en cierta parte trasera suya que pusieron de mil colores su rostro cuando este sin ninguna pena le contó lo sucedido.

Sin embargo con el era diferente, para el esas cosas románticas como declaraciones o amores no correspondidos nunca habían tenido nada que ver con el, y cuando remotamente le habían llegado a pedir algún consejo sobre esas situaciones el siempre había aconsejado que fuesen sinceros y simplemente dijeran todo tal cual lo pensaban. Aunque claro, el pensar que no tenía nada que ver con el y el no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos era diferente.

– Malditas películas de niñas. – Renegaba de vez en cuando a nadie en específico. Y es que de no ser por ellas nunca se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Todo ese paquete de emociones no hubiera sido tanto problema de no ser por que se había enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y no, no era su fiel sombra del equipo de Seirin, si no de uno de sus rivales y de quien menos se esperaba que llegara a ser si quiera de sus mejores amigos, que no era ni mas ni menos que ese moreno de ojos azul oscuro del equipo de Touou.

¿Qué como se había dado cuenta? Vamos, si era cosa de explicarse a si mismo como había sucedido probablemente estaría ahí toda su vida por que no tenía ni la menor idea.

¿Qué como sabía que se había enamorado? Bueno eso si lo podía contestar. La principal razón claro estaba, sus desde ahora odiadas películas para niñas, que habían sido las causantes de que se diera cuenta.

_I WAS ALONE, I TOOK A RIDE_

_I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD FIND THERE_

Todo había sucedido hacia algunos meses, poco después de que ganaran la Winter Coup contra Rakuzan, Aomine y el habían acordado encontrarse ciertos fines de semana a jugar un uno a uno para demostrar quien era el mejor, aunque para darle algo de sabor a sus encuentros siempre apostaban hamburguesas del Magi Burger para el ganador de los partidos. Al principio los encuentros eran ocasionales y más producto de encontrarse por casualidad en las canchas que por planes previos, sin embargo esos partidos llenos de adrenalina y bromas pesadas entre ambos poco a poco dejaron de ser casuales y comenzaron a planear cada fin de semana más como una cita preestablecida que por algo casual, el propio Kagami comenzó a darse cuenta de que esperaba cada vez con más ansias poder estar con el moreno al cual admiraba en secreto no solo por su habilidad si no por todas las cosas que había descubierto de el mientras jugaban, como esa tonta sonrisa suya cada vez que se encontraban, aunque si le preguntaban seguramente lo negaría rotundamente, no le diría esa clase de cosas tan vergonzosas.

_ANOTHER ROAD WHERE MAYBE I_

_COULD SEE ANOTHER KIND OF MIND THERE_

Después de un par de meses aunque siempre que se encontraban en las canchas competían con todo, su trato se había vuelto más amistoso, y siempre que estaba con el moreno este siempre encontraba la manera de pasar más tiempo a su lado. Como autoinvitándose a su casa para que le cocinara sus supuestas victorias en el Basket las cuales el estaba seguro de haber ganado, sin embargo nunca le negaba la entrada y siempre que veía recetas nuevas trataba de practicarlas para cocinarlas cada que el moreno le visitaba.

_OOH THEN I SUDDENLY SEE YOU_

Disfrutaba sus pláticas ya que tenían gustos en común exceptuando esa fascinación algo molesta por la pornografía con chicas talla doble D. Y fue ahí que se había dado cuenta de todo. Se había enamorando de Aomine. Esa tonta sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios cada que sabía que el moreno iba a verle o a jugar al parque con el y esos estúpidos celos que sentía por esas chicas le habían dicho todo. O más bien las películas le habían hecho darse cuenta de ello.

Y nuevamente estaba en la cocina. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el estúpidamente sexy moreno, – si, no lo iba a negar cuando eso era lo que pensaba, y más si solo lo pensaba, – se había estado planteando la forma mas sencilla de decírselo, no quería mentirle mas aún sabiendo que le era imposible poner cara de póker como Kuroko o ser tan buen actor como lo era su hermano, así que lo mejor para el era decir lo que pensaba como siempre le había recomendado su sombra. No estaba seguro de cómo el otro reaccionaría y esa era la causa de su pesimismo y nerviosismo, sabía que algo cambiaría después de eso, y que si el otro pese a su obvia inclinación por las mujeres no podía aceptar su amor platónico hacía el bien podría olvidarse de su amistad. Así que como posible ultima vez planeaba entregarle algún chocolate como lo hacían todas esas adolescentes enamoradas el clásico Día de San Valentín, probablemente fuera muy cursi y cabía la posibilidad de que este fuera muy idiota y no notara la diferencia entre un honmei-choko y un tomo-choko pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

_OOH DID I TELL YOU I NEED YOU_

_EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE?_

Así era como toda esa semana había hecho dos cosas, prohibirle al moreno ir a verle bajo ninguna circunstancia y preparar todo tipo de chocolates como no hubiera un mañana. Lo primero por que no sabía como comportarse ahora que sabía lo que sentía y lo segundo era por que no sabría como explicar su repentino deseo por hacer dulces.

– ¡Hey bro! No sabía que te gustara cantar... y menos ese tipo de canciones románticas... – Dijo repentinamente Himuro sacando a Kagami del mar de pensamientos donde se encontraba.

– Ta... ¡¡Tatsuya!!! – Gritó sorprendido al tiempo en que se llevaba la mano al pecho por la sorpresa. – No me asustes de esa manera, no me di cuenta de que ya estabas aquí.

El pelinegro le miró algo extrañado pero decidió dejarlo pasar. – Toqué pero como no me abriste usé la llave de repuesto que pones bajo la maseta de la entrada. – Explicó. – Aunque claro, con la música tan fuerte como la tienes y esos cantos de sirena enamorada que das es entendible. – Picó al verle sonrojarse.

– N... no digas tonterías... Es solo que me gusta esa canción, es un clásico que todos se saben. – Se defendió tratando de desviar el tema.

– Tienes razón, aunque no sabía que te gustara. En fin, aquí está tu nueva dotación de chocolates. – Dijo el moreno entregándole un par de bolsas con sus compras. – Y además traje el desayuno. – Agregó mostrándole las hamburguesas y haciendo que la mente inquieta del pelirrojo dejase de pensar para comenzar a saborear mentalmente la carne desde ahora.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la cocina y bajarle el volumen a su estéreo ambos hombres se sentaron a comer mientras el mayor le contaba a Kagami como recientemente se había dado cuenta de que dentro de pocos días sería San Valentín. La intención de Himuro era que tal vez con algunas insinuaciones de la fecha este al fin decidiera contarle a cerca de su nuevo pasatiempo, pero tal parecía que este apenas y le ponía atención y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con la comida así que siguiendo su intuición decidió jugarse su ultima idea.

– Por cierto, hoy en el Magi Burger me encontré con Aomine y Kuroko. – Dijo sin más y para sorpresa suya al escucharlo la atención del pelirrojo por fin fue suya, así que siguió. – Sabes, por lo serios y extraño que actuaban me pareció que ambos están saliendo.

Eso fue lo único que bastó para que el pelirrojo comenzara a toser descontrolado por haberse atragantado y para saber que la extraña actitud de su hermano tenía algo que ver con uno de esos dos.

Una vez Kagami pudo recuperar el habla le miró con incredulidad. – No se de donde sacas esas ideas Tatsuya, no creo que ellos estén saliendo entre si. – Comentó al mayor con seriedad. – Los conozco a ambos y esa no es su relación, a Aomine no le atraen sentimentalmente las personas como Kuroko. El que tu tengas una relación tan buena con Murasakibara no quiere decir que todos deban tener un novio. – Le regaño completamente sonrojado.

Himuro más que ofenderse o sentir el regaño en sus palabras solo se limitó a observar como se movía el menor, y más que decírselo a el parecía que se estaba autoconvenciendo a si mismo de que eso no podía ser. Pero sobre todo mientras dejaba que el pelirrojo hablara este se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba ocultar, aunque prefirió no decírselo, ya que parecía bastante agobiado de momento. Aunque se prometió a si mismo que trataría de ayudar a su hermano en lo que más se pudiera.

Ya habían pasado cerca de 5 días desde que Aomine y Kuroko se habían visto en el Magi Burger y el mas alto le había contado de sus sentimientos a este. Desde ese día ambos se habían reunido en el parque cercano a casa del moreno donde este descargaba toda la tensión que la futura exposición de sus sentimientos le causaba. Aunque más que ayudar al moreno con la forma en que debía decírselo a Kagami, Kuroko más parecía su terapeuta ya que la repentina negativa del pelirrojo a verlo así como su repentina afición a regalarle chocolates a todos menos a el lo habían tenido enojado y más que celoso por todos aquellos que elogiaban los deliciosos dulces que les habían dado.

– ¡¿Quién se cree ese diota de Bakagami para decir de la nada que no puede verme y prohibirme ir a su casa?! – Gruñía molesto el moreno mientras hacía una clavada bajo la atenta mirada del peliceleste. – ¿Es que acaso no sabe que solo puede darme chocolates a mi? – Refunfuñaba cada vez que recordaba como había visto a este entregarles a diferentes amigos los dulces y literalmente verle salir huyendo de donde fuera que se encontrara el moreno.

_YOU DIDN'T RUN, YOU DIDN'T LIE_

_YOU KNEW I WANTED JUST TO HOLD YOU_

Al mismo tiempo Kuroko solo le veía y dejaba que este descargara sus frustraciones, ya que el mismo había sido receptor en muchas ocasiones de los deliciosos chocolates que el pelirrojo regalaba, aun no había podido sacarle la razón de esta repentina dadivosidad pero la mente de su amigo nunca había sido muy difícil de descifrar y tras ser interrogado poco sutilmente acerca de su "relación" actual con el moreno le fue fácil saber que le preocupaba que Aomine estuviera saliendo con el más de lo que quería aceptar. Por esa misma razón había dejado preocuparse por la forma en que el moreno podría explicarle sus sentimientos al pelirrojo ya que al estar, milagrosamente, en la misma frecuencia solo necesitarían algún leve empujón para lograr juntarlos.

– Por cierto, Aomine-kun. – Dijo por fin el peliceleste, llamando la atención del más alto. – ¿Cómo fue que repentinamente te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Kagami-kun? Solo me dijiste que te diste cuenta pero ya llevan saliendo mucho tiempo aunque ustedes no lo vieran de esa manera y me sorprende que repentinamente te enteraras. – Comentó con sus siempre sereno tono logrando que este se distrajera los suficiente y el balón que regresaba le golpeara la cabeza.

– Itte... – Gimió el otro con dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba a su lado. – ¡¿Pero que preguntas tan repentinas me haces Tetsu?! – Se quejó avergonzado al tiempo en que le revolvía el cabello en venganza.

– Solo responde Aomine-kun...

– Tks... y luego dicen que Akashi es el mandón. – Siguió refunfuñando mientras se acomodaba en el banco y miraba hacia la cancha de basket pensando en alguna respuesta adecuada que su antigua sombra pudiera tomar como valida sin burlarse de el.

_AND HAD YOU GONE YOU KNEW IN TIME_

_WED MEET AGAIN FOR I HAD TOLD YOU_

Lo único que sabía es que casi desde su equipo había pedido durante la Winter Coup contra Seirín su mente había estado enfrascada en que necesitaba cuanto antes enfrentarse al pelirrojo, sentir nuevamente la adrenalina de lo que era darlo todo contra alguien y que ese alguien no se derrumbara por el simple hecho de perder contra el. Sabía que Kagami había cambiado su vida aburrida y le había devuelto esa pasión que sentía por el deporte. Así que el mismo había sido el que desde un principio le había buscado para jugar con el, siempre con la fortuna de que este estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle a jugar cada que se lo pedía.

_OOH YOU WERE MEANT TO BE NEAR ME_

Pero el disfrutar jugar con alguien no te hace enamorarte de esa persona, de eso estaba más que seguro, sin embargo no podía evitar querer ver cada vez más y más la estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del tigre cada que lograba superarle con alguna jugada, pronto no le bastó con conocer sus hábitos y manías al jugar, deseaba conocerle y estar más cerca de el así que aumentó cada vez más veces que se reunían para verle, ir a su casa, comer su deliciosa comida, jugar videojuegos y ver películas.

_OOH AND I WANT YOU HEAR ME_

_SAY WELL BE TOGETHER EVERY DAY_

Fue por esos meses en que se dio cuenta de que más que considerarlo su amigo, el se estaba enamorando, Kagami le entendía mejor que nadie que había conocido, sus gustos eran muy parecidos, y aunque peleaban por todo nunca estuvo más feliz de hacerlo. Comer su comida, jugar al basket, sentir su calor cada que se quedaba dormido viendo películas con el y disfrutar a cada momento de su compañía era lo que más quería.

_GOT TO GET YOU INTO MY LIFE_

A pesar de eso, el no era la clase de tonto romántico que le hubiera dicho al cabeza de chorlito de su amigo que estaba enamorado de el, para empezar no estaba seguro de que fuera mutuo. Pese a saber que el pelirrojo no le mostraba ningún tipo de aversión a algo como la homosexualidad el no quería perderlo, quería seguir pasando con el todo el tiempo que pudiera sin tener que meterse en el escabroso juego de las relaciones que posiblemente acabaría con su amistad.

O eso era lo que había pensado hasta hace un mes al estar jugando en la cancha como siempre en su semanal uno a uno, algunos turistas americanos que iban de paso al ver lo bien que jugaban ambos, habían pedido unirse a ellos para jugar y al ser el único que dominaba el idioma prácticamente solo conversaron con el pelirrojo. Y eso no hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser por la obvia insinuación de uno de ellos para con el despistado de Kagami acerca de otro tipo de encuentro uno a uno en su hotel. En ese momento sus celos habían sido demasiados y sin explicación alguna había tomado al pelirrojo y se lo había llevado a modo de costal hacia otra parte del parque.

Pese a los reclamos del tigre por su comportamiento extraño y su repentino mal humor no había podido ser capaz de explicarle por que y eso lo frustraba.

_WHAT CAN I DO, WHAT CAN I BE?_

_WHEN IM WITH YOU I WANT TO STAY THERE_

– Cuando ese tonto de Kagami me dijo ya no podía ir a verlo a su casa ni podría jugar conmigo al basketball en un tiempo... – Dijo el moreno después de unos largos minutos en los que Kuroko le esperó. – Creo que fue ahí que me di cuenta que no puedo soportar no estar cerca de ese tonto. – Explicó con seriedad.

_IF IM TRUE ILL NEVER LEAVE_

_AND IF I DO I KNOW THE WAY THERE_

– Y no se por que se comporta así de extraño en estos momentos pero si pedirle que sea mi pareja es la única manera en que puedo estar siempre con el... – Agregó con un repentino dejo de pasión. – No dudaré en hacerle entender a ese cabeza hueca que solo yo puedo estar con el.

_OOH THEN I SUDDENLY SEE YOU_

_OOH DID I TELL YOU I NEED YOU_

_EVERY SINGLE DAY OF MY LIFE?_

– Ohh... Aomine-kun puede ser apasionado en otras cosas a parte del basket... Felicidades. – Dijo de pronto el Kuroko tras escuchar la confesión del mas alto y rompiendo de pronto con el ambiente extraño que se había formado al tiempo en que se ganaba una mirada molesta del otro. – Bien. Mañana es San Valentín así que deberías dejar de intentar romper la cancha de basket e ir a comprar un regalo para Kagami-kun antes de que decida darle a alguien especial todos esos tomo-choko que nos ha estado regalando en la semana.

Para cuando Aomine entendió que Kagami había estado dando chocolates de amistad y que Kuroko había recibido estos sin decirle nada, el peliceleste ya había desaparecido de su cambo de visión, pero al haberle estado ayudando toda la semana decidió no hacerle nada y mejor se enfocó en buscar algo que pudiera darle al pelirrojo.

_GOT TO GET YOU INTO MY LIFE_

El domingo, San Valentín, había llegado y Kagami se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, Kuroko y Tatsuya se habían presentado, aparentemente y casi de casualidad, para invitarlo a pasar un rato en el Karaoke ya que al parecer ambos se habían ganado pases de cortesía para la inauguración de ese local. No estaba seguro de acompañarlos y mas por los planes que el ya tenía para confesarse con Aomine, pero dado que moría de nervios por hacerlo aceptó la invitación, incluso tomando una ducha y arreglándose un poco debido a la insistencia de estos.

– Realmente no entiendo por que ustedes dos están actuando de este modo. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que se llevaran así de bien. – Observó Kagami con suspicacia al verlos a ambos cuchichear cada vez que parecía que el pelirrojo no los veía. – Además de que no se para que quieren que me bañe y vaya tan bien arreglado al Karaoke.

– Vamos Taiga, es la inauguración seguro tomarán fotos de los primeros clientes para su propaganda. – Dijo Himuro casualmente y tratando de no darle importancia. – No querrás que la gente te vea mal vestido en las fotos.

– Sabes que esas cosas me dan igual Tatsuya.

– Kagami-kun deberías dejar de quejarte tanto y solo acompañarnos. Será divertido. – Agregó Kuroko.

Pese a sus quejas y tomando una enorme bolsa de papel que tenía por ahí siguió a la extraña pareja hacía el barrio de Shibuya, el cual para no variar la costumbre, estaba atestado de gente, sobre todo de aquellas parejas enamoradas que habían salido para divertirse. Caminaron por diversas calles hasta que llegaron a un enorme edificio repleto de tiendas de todo tipo, desde un centro comercial, cines, restaurantes, bares y como no, el Karaoke Song Pop que tal y como prometieron sus amigos estaba siendo inaugurado.

Kagami observó el enorme edificio algo incómodo, no estaba seguro de querer entrar y menos de cantar, su mente en esos momento aun seguía repasando que era lo que le diría al moreno cuando lo viera. Aun estaba deliberando en si entrar o no cuando notó por fin que Himuro había estado hablando con el.

– ¡¿Eh..?! ¿Dijiste algo...? – Le preguntó al pelinegro.

– Te preguntaba que por que has traído esa enorme bolsa de papel. – Repitió con calma al saber casi por instinto lo que mantenía distraída a la mente de su hermano.

– ¡Ah, esto! – Respondió aliviado al poder pensar en otra cosa. – En realidad, con excepción de este paquete de arriba, – Dijo mostrándole su contenido. – Es para ti.

Sorprendido por el repentino regalo Himuro recibió la enorme bolsa de papel. – Créeme que agradezco el gesto pero, ¿Por qué me das todo esto? – Preguntó algo confundido al ver de lo que se trataba.

– En realidad es para ti y para Murasakibara. – Aclaró. – Todos estos días me has estado ayudando, tengo demasiado chocolate en casa y estoy seguro, por todas esas historias que me has hecho "el favor" de contarme de que si se los das a tu novio esta noche tendrás los mismo resultados que después del maratón de Alex.

– Si lo pones de esa manera, yo creo que si. – Respondió el mayor feliz por su regalo.

El intercambio fue hecho rápido, sin abrazos de por medio pero si muchas sonrisas y cualquiera que lo hubiese visto desde la distancias fácilmente podría haber mal interpretado la escena.

Kuroko al ver que Kagami estaba siendo entretenido por Himuro, aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a Aomine el cual según sus planes estaba retrazado.

La noche anterior luego de huir del moreno tras sus plática casualmente se había encontrado con Himuro, el cual venía comiendo un trozo de chocolate que había tomado de casa de Kagami al salir. Y dado que ninguno se sentía con el animo de hacer mucha plática ambos se preguntaron sin rodeos.

– ¿Sabías que a Taiga está enamorado Aomine-kun? – Preguntó Himuro.

– ¿Sabías que Aomine-kun también está enamorado de Kagami-kun? – Respondió Kuroko.

Ambos suspiraron al escuchar la respuesta no dicha. – Supongo que esos dos no están juntos por que son algo tontos, ¿Cierto? – Razonó con calma el mayor.

– Deberíamos hacer algo para juntarlos... – Concluyó el menor.

Esa noche ambos planearon su estrategia.

A diferencia de Kagami que había sido recogido por ambos chicos para llevarlo al lugar de reunión, Aomine solo había recibido la llamada aparentemente alarmada de Kuroko, el cual le había dicho que tenía que correr a detener al pelirrojo que parecía que tendría una cita con alguien. Como era de esperarse el moreno salió corriendo de casa lo más rápido que pudo, empujando parejas y cruzando todo el barrio de Shibuya en tiempo record, solo para llegar y encontrarse con que su Kagami le entregaba sonriente un paquete a nada menos que ese supuesto hermano y que ahora parecía que se trataba de otra cosas.

_GOT TO GET YOU INTO MY LIFE_

– ¡Espera! – Fue lo único que hizo salir de su boca al tiempo en que llegaba y tomaba bruscamente al pelirrojo del brazo, girándolo con rapidez y evitando que siguiera conversando con el pelinegro.  
  
– ¡¡A... Aomine...!! – También fue la única palabra que pudo articular el pelirrojo al ser jalado sorpresivamente por el moreno que a la vez le miraba con tanta intensidad que su corazón, ya de por sí ansioso por verle después de todo ese tiempo, comenzó a latir desbocado.  
  


_I WAS ALONE, I TOOK A RIDE_

  
– Yo tengo algo que decirte. – Gritó una vez que recuperó el aliento. – Por favor escúchame sin decir nada. – Pidió ya un poco más calmado pero demasiado exaltado por la carrera y por todas sus emociones que se agolparon repentinamente al verle a los ojos.

_I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD FIND THERE_

Kagami solo asintió con el rostro, el también tenía muchas cosas que decirle al moreno, pero al verle tan agitado decidió esperar a que el otro hablara primero.

– ¡Kagami Taiga! – Dijo Aomine con firmeza, mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que sus palabras no eran una broma. – Yo... Te amo. – Agregó con convicción, sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo brincaba un poco por la sorpresiva declaración y viendo en sus ojos como sus palabras cambiaban la forma en que le miraba.

Kagami por otro lado aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, y es que nunca esperó que el moreno se le fuese a declarar de esa manera tan desesperada ni mucho menos que le llegase a mirar de esa manera. Quería responderle, decirle que el también estaba enamorado como el idiota que era, pero la intensidad de la mirada del moreno se estaba tragando sus palabras.

_ANOTHER ROAD WHERE MAYBE I_

_COULD SEE ANOTHER KIND OF MIND THERE_

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que ambos hombres solo se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada Kagami por fin había podido recuperar el habla.

– Aomine yo...

– Y no me importa que sea a ese idiota de Himuro al que quieras, yo se que soy mejor que el... – Declaró nuevamente el moreno rompiendo la tensión entre ambos y sacando de su nerviosismo la pelirrojo.

– ¿Y que tiene que ver Tatsuya en todo esto? – Preguntó extrañado mientras se giraba a buscar al susodicho, descubriendo de paso que no solo el si no también Kuroko habían desaparecido.

– Es que Tetsu me dijo... ¿Qué no te le estabas declarando en este momento? – Inquirió igualmente confundido el peliazul ante la reacción del otro.

– ¡¿Eh?! – Jadeó sorprendido Kagami ante tal pregunta, tanto que olvidó por completo su nerviosismo ante la declaración del moderno. – ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tatsuya es mi hermano, nunca lo vería de esa manera!

– ¡Pero le estabas regalando chocolates! – Gritó desesperado y confundido. – Me hiciste pensar que... – Ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que se sintió algo avergonzado de decir que temía perderle.

_OOH THEN SUDDENLY I SEE YOU_

Aunque no fue necesario ya que para sorpresa de este, Kagami en vez de molestarse y gritarle por haberse confundido, conmovido y feliz por conocer los sentimientos del moreno por el, tomó la caja que había separado del paquete que le había entregado a su hermano y se lo entregó a un confundido Aomine.

_OOH DID I TELL YOU I NEED YOU_

– Yo también tengo algo que decirte, – Declaró mientras el de ojos azul oscuros abría la caja con curiosidad. Después de que Aomine viera el hermoso pastel de chocolate que le habían entregado el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír como hace días no lo hacía. – Yo también te amo, Aomine Daiki.

Y tras su declaración tomó del cuello de su camisa al moreno y sin pena alguna le besó. El beso fue un poco brusco y nada delicado ya que Kagami le había jalado con tanta fuerza que mas que beso fue un golpe de labios, pero el impacto fue suficiente para hacerle darse cuenta a Aomine que no estaba soñando.

– Itte... Bakagami, no eres nada delicado. – Soltó de pronto el moreno tras separarse luego del golpe mientras se sobaba la boca.

– Lo siento a mi también me dolió. – Se disculpó el pelirrojo mientras le daba la razón al otro y también se sobaba la boca. – Es la primera vez que beso a alguien y no medí mi fuerza. – Agregó ya un poco menos adolorido pero si con los labios algo colorados.

Aomine al escuchar sus palabras inmediatamente se olvidó de su dolor. – ¿E... estás diciendo que este fue tu primer beso? – Preguntó sorprendido y estúpidamente feliz.

– Si, ya te dije que... – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas repentinamente por los labios del mismo Aomine que con tan solo escuchar el "Si" ya no quiso escuchar más palabras, esta vez el contacto no fue brusco, los labios del moreno eran suaves y acariciaban los del pelirrojo con suavidad mientras su lengua acariciaba la contraria al tiempo en que ambos cuerpos se juntaban, respirando el aire del contrario y acariciando su rostro como queriendo que sus manos comenzaran a conocerle.

Luego de unos minutos y tras quedarse sin aire, el moreno no quiso soltarle, no le importó que hubiera mucha gente alrededor mirándolos, incluso hubo unas cuantas chicas que gritaron y tomaron fotografías para vergüenza de Kagami. – A partir de este momento planeo quedarme con todas tus primeras veces... – Declaró el moreno mientras tomaba a un avergonzado pelirrojo y se encaminaba al departamento de este a cumplir su promesa.

Mientras a cierta distancia Kuroko y Himuro les veían alejarse.

– Al final ese par de tórtolos iban a quedar juntos incluso si no les ayudábamos, no lo crees. – Comentó el pelinegro algo pensativo.

– Habla por ti Himuro-kun, yo tuve suficiente con estas dos semanas de tener a Aomine-kun muriendo de celos.  

 


End file.
